Bill validators are used in labor-saving machines such as vending machines, money exchangers or gaming machines. Generally, a typical bill validator comprises an inlet into which a bill is inserted, an inlet sensor disposed in the vicinity of the inlet for detecting insertion of the bill, a conveyer device for transporting the bill inserted from the inlet along a passageway formed in the validator, a validator sensor disposed adjacent to the passageway, and a validator control circuit connected to the inlet and validator sensors for controlling a motor of the conveyer device. The validator sensor includes an optical sensor for detecting an optically characteristic patterns of the bill which is formed by light reflected on or penetrating through the bill or a magnetic sensor for detecting magnetically characteristic patterns of the bill by a ferrous ingredient of ink printed on the bill.
When the bill is inserted from the inlet, the inlet sensor detects the insertion of the bill to produce an output to the validator control circuit which then drives the motor of the conveyer device to transport the bill inside the bill validator along the passageway. When the bill moves through the passageway, the validator sensor detects the optically or magnetically characteristic patterns of the bill and produces detection signals to the validator control circuit so that the validator control circuit discriminates authenticity of the bill inserted into the inlet. When the validator control circuit recognizes the inserted bill as genuine, it is accumulated in a stacker, and some merchandise is dispensed from a vending machine or a game is started in a gaming machine. On the other hand, when the circuit decides that the inserted bill is not genuine, the motor is adversely rotated to return the bill to the inlet.
By the way, current validators need downloading or renewal of necessary data in a memory to update or modify the stored operating program or adjust sensible level of the sensor. In addition, for example, casinos and gaming or gambling accommodations utilize various kinds of gambling machines with validators for reading and writing data on coupons or scripts, identification or code numbers of the accommodations, an identification number of a gaming machine electrically connected to the validators, however, sometimes these data must be modified or changed, and accordingly, the operating data stored in the validators must be updated or renewed. Also, updated data is required to be downloaded on the validators regarding optically or magnetically characteristic patterns on bills, kinds of bills to be examined by the validator, software for controlling the operating sequence of the validator, data for maintenance of the validator and various kinds of identification numbers. In a download operation of operating data to prior art validators, they must be electrically connected to a personal computer or a master bill validator as a host machine after a lid of the validator is opened. The connecting operation of the validators to the host machine is cumbersome and it is very dangerous to open the validators, exposing stackers with accumulated bills contained therein.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus for renewing software in a software operated machine without opening or disassembling the machine. Another object of the invention is to provide method and apparatus for renewing software in a software operated machine in a very easy method. Still another object of the invention is to provide method and apparatus for renewing software in a bill validator for discriminating bills without a host machine such as personal computer or master bill validator.